eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
DeviantArt
DeviantArt is an online artwork, videography and photography community. The website was launched on August 7, 2000, by Angelo Sotira, Scott Jarkoff, Matthew Stephens and others. Artworks are organized in a category structure, including photography, digital art, traditional art, literature, Flash, filmmaking, skins for applications, operating system customization utilities and others, along with downloadable resources such as tutorials and stock photography. Additional features include "journals", "polls", "groups" and "portfolios". DeviantArt is headquartered in the Hollywood area of Los Angeles, California, United States.DeviantArt, Inc. Fella, a small, devil-esque robotic character, was the official mascot of the website until 2014."Official Fella file by $devart on DeviantArt" History DeviantArt started as a site connected with people who took computer applications and modified them to their own tastes, or who "deviated" the applications from the original designs. As the site grew, members in general became known as "deviants" and submissions as "deviations"."Making Art, Creating Infrastructure: DeviantArt and the Production of the Web""DeviantArt FAQ - What is a deviation?" DeviantArt was originally launched on August 7, 2000, by Scott Jarkoff, Matt Stephens, Angelo Sotira and others, as part of a larger network of music-related websites called the Dmusic Network. The site flourished largely because of its unique offering and the contributions of its core member base and a team of volunteers after its launch,"spyed's DeviantArt Journal" but was officially incorporated in 2001 about eight months after launch."TechCrunch" DeviantArt was loosely inspired by projects like Winamp facelift, customize.org, deskmod.com, screenphuck.com, and skinz.org, all application skin-based websites. Sotira entrusted all public aspects of the project to Scott Jarkoff as an engineer and visionary to launch the early program. All three co-founders shared backgrounds in the application skinning community, but it was Matt Stephens whose major contribution to DeviantArt was the suggestion to take the concept further than skinning and more toward an "art community". Many of the individuals involved with the initial development and promotion of DeviantArt still hold positions with the project, from administrators to volunteers serving as gallery directors and Message Network Administration. Angelo Sotira currently serves as the chief executive officer of DeviantArt, Inc."deviantArt: About DeviantArt's Team Core""News: TMD: 10 X 10" DeviantArt ran for 7 years without any additional investment besides the initial US$15,000 from its founders at the moment of its founding. It has used several different monetization strategies before having its own cash flow."Showcasing Arts As A Community With Angelo Sotira" On November 14, 2006, DeviantArt gave its users the option to submit their works under Creative Commons licenses giving the artists the right to choose how their works can be used."News: New Submission Process... LIVE!" On September 30, 2007, a film category was added to DeviantArt, allowing artists to upload videos. An artist and other viewers can add annotations to sections of the film, giving comments or critiques to the artist about a particular moment in the film."News: Now Playing: DeviantArt Film!" In 2007, DeviantArt received $3.5 million in Series A (first round) funding from undisclosed investors,"Online Art Community DeviantArt Secures $3.5 Million In First Round" and in 2013, it received $10 million in Series B funding."DeviantArt Recent Milestones" On December 4, 2014, the site unveiled a new logo and announced the release of an official mobile app on both iOS and Android"With Its New App, DeviantArt Finally Has A Mobile Place For Those 65 Million Monthly Visitors" to be released on December 10, 2014."Boldly Facing The Future" On February 23, 2017, DeviantArt was acquired by Wix.com (NASDAQ: WIX) for $36 million. The site plans to integrate DeviantArt and Wix functionality, including the ability to utilize DA resources on websites built with Wix, and integrating some of Wix's design tools into the site."Website builder Wix acquires art community DeviantArt for $36M" In relation to Eddsworld Edd Gould joined DeviantArt on October 8, 2004. He submitted Cats Sleep Anywhere to the site on the same day. Copyright issues Edd posted a journal mentioning that multiple submissions of his were taken down. References Category:Content